


Unexpected

by notatallyourseed



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, Discussion of Abortion, Discussion of Adoption, F/M, LGBTQ+ Themes, M/M, Pregnancy, Teenage Parents, Teenage Pregnancy, Underage Sex, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notatallyourseed/pseuds/notatallyourseed
Summary: Nini Salazar-Roberts and Ricky Bowen have been back together for almost three years, and their relationship was escalating. When they decide to take their relationship to the next level, will two lines on a pregnancy test completely change the course of their future?
Relationships: Big Red/Ashlyn Caswell, Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Seb Matthews-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 26
Kudos: 143





	1. The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to my son, Luke. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Not much had changed at East High in the three years since the fateful production of High School Musical: The Musical. Ricky and Nini, who had gotten together near the end of the production process, were still together. Seb and Carlos were still together - and going very, very strong, and even some new couples had formed. Big Red and Ashlyn had been officially dating for almost a year and a half, and they were still as cute as ever. All of the couples were still as cute and as happy as ever, but Nini and Ricky were probably the most developed of all of the couples as far as what level their relationship was on. They were going to the same college, and they had saved up the money to move into a small apartment near campus together so they could be together more than they would be able to if they were living in dorms.

Nini had been able to get a job as a voice teacher for a local dance and theatre school, and Ricky was working at Starbucks. The two had enough money, but that wasn’t super important to them. They loved each other, and all they needed was each other. 

“Well, maybe we’ll need a little bit more money soon.” Nini thinks to herself, sighing at the pregnancy test in her hand. She hadn’t dared to take it yet - No, no, she was too scared. She and Ricky were normally careful when they had sex, but she could think of a few times when they hadn’t been careful. She just had a gut feeling. A gut feeling that there was a tiny little fetus in her uterus - swimming around in there.

Who was Nini kidding? She didn’t want to be a mom. She wasn’t even nineteen yet, she didn’t even really plan on having kids in the future. She hadn’t really even thought about it. Kids just weren’t something that she and Ricky had ever talked about. She loved him, and she had no doubt that he’d make a great dad - but she wasn’t really cut out for motherhood. Not to mention the fact that she was eighteen years old. She was just too young. Too young, too scared.. She didn’t want a baby. But once she started to think about it, images of a little tiny baby with it’s dad’s curly hair, and it’s mom’s sweet smile… She had to admit, they would make cute kids. If they had a boy, he would be handsome and sweet like his dad. Maybe he would even be lucky enough to get his dad’s talent. The idea of her best friend - her boyfriend - having a son with her was enough to make her swoon. But a daughter.

A daughter with Ricky? That sounded perfect. The more she thought about it, the more she didn’t quite hate the idea of having a baby with Ricky. A little girl would hopefully look just like her dad as well, she could maybe have his cute smile, his amazing eyes… If their baby had Ricky’s hair, she might just lose it. 

She looked back at the pregnancy test, a nervous, but slightly more confident, smile on her face. She could do this, right? She wouldn’t even have to think about it again if she wasn’t pregnant. Nini finally decided that it was time. She needed to know. So she went into the bathroom and took the test, waiting the agonizingly long ten minutes until the test was done.When she hard the timer on her phone go off, she took a deep breath, and went to flip it over, before she heard the front door open, and she immediately swiped the test into the drawer on the counter.

“Nini? Baby, I’m home.” The word baby literally made Nini want to launch herself off of a cliff. If only her sweet Ricky knew what was going on.

“I’m coming!” Nini yelled, looking into the mirror to compose herself, before deciding that she should go out and see her boyfriend. Maybe they could look at the test together, right? Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. She walked into the living room, where Ricky was taking his shoes off on the couch. He grinned when he saw her, standing up to kiss her lips gently.

“Hey, beautiful.” He says, placing his hands on her waist, “You’re off tonight, right? We’re going on that double date with Red and Ashlyn.” He says, rubbing his thumbs gently up and down the sides of her waist. Shit. Nini forgot about that. It was going to be hard to look one of her best friends in the eye and not tell her if she really was pregnant. The word still seemed very foreign and weird. Pregnant. Still didn’t sound right.

“Oh, yeah.” Nini says, forcing a fake smile onto her face, “I’ll be there.” Ricky made a weird face at her, tilting his head slightly to the side.

“Are you okay?” Ricky asks, to which Nini, who absolutely could not lie to Ricky, shook her head.

“No, no. Nope. Definitely not okay. Ricky, I think I’m pregnant.”


	2. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nini and Ricky find out what is happening. Together.

Ricky was just staring at Nini in shock. Pregnant? She was pregnant? With his baby? He didn’t know whether to be thrilled or terrified or both. He wanted kids. He had never really brought that up to Nini, but he definitely wanted a few of his own. He loved Nini.. But a baby? Were they really ready for that? 

“You really think you are?” Ricky asks, to which Nini nods, “You know I love you. And I’ll support you with whatever decision you make if you are pregnant - I’m just - I’m in shock. A baby? My baby?” He asks, to which Nini nods. She was crying at this point, and Ricky was on the verge of tears as well.

“I think if I’m pregnant - I think I might wanna keep it. I thought about, about maybe getting an abortion when I first thought about it, or ya know, putting it up for adoption. That’s what my birth mom did for me - I just, I don’t know. I know what it’s like to grow up not knowing what your biological parents are like, I don’t want our child to go through that. So if it would be okay with you, I think I’d wanna keep it.” Nini says, wiping her tears from underneath her eyes.

Ricky was full on crying at this point. She wanted to have his baby. Oh, god, he was so happy that she actually even wanted a kid with him, “Yeah. Yeah that would be so okay with me. I just, I can’t wrap my brain around the fact that we might be parents.” He says, sighing, “But let’s not get ahead of ourselves.. Should we go look at that test?” Ricky asks, to which Nini nods.

She pulls him into the bathroom and pulls the drawer open, falling to the floor when she saw what was on the test.

Two lines.

Positive.

She was pregnant with Ricky’s baby. Ricky started to cry even harder than he was before, falling down to the floor next to Nini, “We’re gonna be parents.” He says, to which Nini nods, smiling a little bit.

“Yeah. We’re gonna do this together.”


	3. Baby Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nini and Ricky talk about their baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just a reminder that all of the characters from the show are over eighteen in this story.
> 
> Also, I was a teen mom, I’ve gotten the full experience. This writing is gonna make it to be slightly better than it is (nobody wants to read a depressing fanfiction), but it’ll still be mostly realistic.

An hour later, Nini and Ricky were sitting on the couch, too terrified and shocked to even speak. Ricky was having a really hard time comprehending their current situation. The two lines were practically burned into his skull. In nine months, they would have a baby. A little tiny human. The idea of having a child sounded both incredible and terrifying to him. 

“So we’re really gonna do this, huh?” Ricky says, to which Nini nods. The more she thought about it, the easier it was to convince herself that it wouldn’t be so bad if they had one. She just couldn’t shake the idea of a mini version of her boyfriend. The idea was almost chilling to her. A little tiny Ricky sounded so cute. So perfect. But also so scary.

“I guess Seb will finally get to use his book of baby names now, huh?” Ricky says, making Nini laugh. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple gently, “We can do this. We’ve gotten through everything else, right? There’s not much we can’t do.” He says, rubbing her shoulder.

Nini nods, a small smile on her face, “I love you, Richard.” She says, making the tall boy smile a little bit.

“I love you too.” Ricky says, kissing her head gently and pulling her closer so he could hug her, “I’m kind of excited. Is that weird? The more I think about it, the happier I get.”

Nini grins when he says that he’s getting excited, “I wouldn’t say I’m excited, but I’m happy that your happy. I think i’ll probably get more excited once I know what we’re having.” Nini says, sighing, “I’ve always wanted a son. We could teach him how to sing, raise him in theatre so they’ll have more guys once he gets older…” She adds, making Ricky laugh.

“I think I’d like a girl.” Ricky says, shrugging, “She’d be so cute. Beautiful just like her mama.” He says, making Nini’s cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

“Well, she’ll definitely be beautiful, no doubt about it, but what if she looks like you? You were such a cute baby, Ricky!” Nini says, making Ricky laugh, “I don’t care either way. I want a beautiful, healthy baby. And we’re gonna have one.” She says, placing a hand on the nonexistent swell on her stomach, “Besides, now I’ll have an excuse to make you get me food in the middle of the night.” 

“Yeah. You will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment if you enjoyed it!


	4. It’s a... Baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nini finds out how far along she is.. And possibly something else.

Two weeks later, after plans were cancelled so Nini and Ricky could sit and stare at pregnancy tests and take twenty-three more (all positive), they had scheduled an ultrasound so they could meet their little baby, and then call their parents to let them know that they were pregnant.

Ricky and Nini were walking into the OB’s office, hand in hand, “What do you think she’s gonna look like?” Ricky asks.

“Well, first of all, stop saying she. We don’t know if it’s a girl yet. Second of all… Babies look kinda weird at ten weeks. He- sorry, the baby, isn’t gonna look like much of anything quite yet. Just a little blob.” Nini says, to which Ricky shrugs.

“I’ll still think she’s beautiful.” He says, making Nini’s heart swell. Even though Nini was deadset convinced that Baby Bowen was a boy, she found it extremely adorable to listen to her boyfriend talk about their baby, particularly if said baby was a girl. 

After they had checked in and gotten situated in the room, the doctor came in and asked Nini some normal questions about her pregnancy and she gave Nini the opportunity to ask any questions she had.

“When can we find out the sex?” She asks, to which the doctor smiles, “Judging by your bloodwork.. You’re about sixteen or seventeen weeks weeks.” The doctor says, making Nini gasp. She thought she was only ten weeks along! 

“You could probably find out now, depending on how cooperative your baby is.” The doctor says, to which Nini nods, “Could we try? My boyfriend really wants to know.” She says, making Ricky blush.

The doctor nods, and the nurse comes in to assist with the ultrasound. The doctor tells Nini to lay on the table so they could see the baby, and she complies. Nini sits there until she starts to see a blue screen next to her light up with a little silhouette. She gasped.

That was their little baby. She heard Ricky catch his breath next to her, squeezing her hand tightly, “That’s our baby.” He whispers, as Nini nods.

“Oh, oh, wow. She’s got her legs wide open.” The doctor says, making Nini start to cry.

“It’s a girl?” Ricky asks, his voice breaking because of how emotional and happy he was feeling,

“That is your little girl.” He says, pointing to the little body on the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave name suggestions in the comments, I’m stuck.


	5. Hey There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nini and Ricky run into a familiar face.

Ricky and Nini were still reeling about the news that they were going to be having a baby girl. Ricky was ecstatic. He was so excited to meet his baby girl. Nini was surprised, as she really thought it was a boy, but she was really happy that it was a girl. She already had a couple of ideas about what to name the baby.

“So.. Since it’s a girl, I was thinking we could maybe name her Gabriella. Or Gabrielle. I really like that name.” Ricky says, making Nini smile, “But we still have five months. I’m in no rush to name her yet.” He adds, “You wanna go to target and get some stuff for our announcement? I think they have a baby section.” 

Nini nods, “That sounds good to me. I feel like we should call people and tell them.” She says, “We can call your dad and see if we can go over there tonight? I don’t know how much time we have until I start showing, so I would really like to tell your dad and my moms soon.” Nini add, looking down at the tiny, barely there baby bump. Her doctor told her she probably wouldn’t show very much for a while, since it was her first pregnancy, but she didn’t want to take any chances.

Ricky nods, pulling out his phone and clicking on his dad’s contact, “Hey, dad, Nini and I were wondering if we could come over tonight.” He says, getting a yes, saying goodbye and then hanging up, “He said yes. Are you sure you don’t wanna tell your moms first?” He asks, making Nini think for a moment.

“I think I might wanna facetime them. They’re going on vacation soon and they probably don’t wanna come back to their daughter being five months pregnant.” Nini says, making Ricky chuckle softly. They pulled in to Target, entwining their hands when they got out of the car and smiling a little bit as they walked into the store, “I just still can’t believe we’re gonna have a baby. A baby girl. How insane is that?” He says, to which Nini nods.

“It still feels crazy to say.” She says, as they walk towards the baby section. She picks up a little pink onesie that says ‘oh, baby!’ “How do you like this one, Ricky? I think it’s cute.” She says, picking up another that says ‘guess what?’ “I think this one’s perfect.” Nini adds, “Let’s get a little bow to go with it.”

Ricky finds a little pink bow headband putting it in the basket before feeling someone tap on his shoulder. He turns around to see Seb, a cart full of groceries, “Oh. My. God.” He says, once he saw what Nini was holding, making Nini’s eyes widen and Ricky’s face turn bright red, “You’re pregnant?” He asks, to which Nini responds.

“Literally nobody knows yet. It’s a girl, I’m due in May. We literally just found out a couple of weeks ago. You cannot tell ANYBODY, Seb.” Nini says, to which Seb nods furiously.

“Your secret is safe with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	6. Grandmoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky and Nini facetime Nini’s moms and tell them the big news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! In case you haven’t noticed, I’ve been attempting to update daily. Maybe even more than once a day. I don’t know that I’ll be able to keep that up forever (I intend on this book being around 50 chapters, as it’s gonna keep going once the baby is born), but I really like the speed i’m at now.

Ricky and Nini had gotten home around one hour later from their trip to Target, where Seb had bombarded them with questions and suggested about seven hundred names (a few of which Nini actually liked), which made Ricky even more rooted in the fact that he was going to have a daughter. The thought was still very foreign to him - he could hardly believe that he was going to be the father of a little girl, but he was still pretty excited. He was, however, quite nervous about telling his dad and Nini’s moms. He figured his mom would probably just find out when they did their social media announcement, which he was totally cool with. 

Nini plopped down on the couch as soon as they walked into the room, a small grin on her face. She was starting to get more and more excited with every little milestone. Their first ultrasound and finding out what they were having at that ultrasound. Their first article of baby clothing. Their first time telling somebody they were pregnant. She was happy. She was going to have a family of her own. 

“I’m tired, Ricky. I feel like my pregnancy exhaustion is kicking in at full force.” Nini says, to which her boyfriend sits down next to her, pulling her into his arms, “Maybe I’ll have double the pregnancy exhaustion since I had no morning sickness.”

“I don’t really think that’s how that works, but I’m not the pregnant one. You probably know more than me.” Ricky says, pressing his lips to her temple, “Maybe baby girl is like - running a marathon in there or something. Does she even have legs yet?” He asks, tilting his head and pulling away from his girlfriend’s very comfortable arms to pull out his phone so he could look it up.

“I have a pregnancy app!” Nini says, “We can look at her in that if we want to.” She adds, pulling out her phone and clicking on the app, changing the settings to ‘baby girl’ and ‘seventeen weeks.’ “She seems to have legs. She kinda just looks like an alien right now though.”

“A really cute alien.” Ricky says, pulling the sonogram out of his pocket so he could look at it some more, “I think she looks like you.”

“Ricky, she doesn’t even have eyebrows yet. I doubt you can tell who she’s gonna look like.” Nini says, chuckling, which makes Ricky shrug.

“I think she looks perfect.” He says, “Isn't it crazy that we’re gonna have a baby? I’m just so excited to meet her and see what she’s gonna look like and kiss her cute little face.” He adds, making Nini ‘awe’ at how cute her boyfriend was already acting about their daughter.

“Okay… I feel like we should just go ahead and call my moms now. I don’t know how much longer I can go without telling them.” Nini says, a grin on her face, “I really hope they won’t be mad.”

“They won’t be. They love you, Nini. Besides, we are young, but at least we don’t live with them anymore! They can’t really get too mad at us. It’s not like they can ground you.” Ricky says, pushing a piece of Nini’s hair behind her ear. 

Nini laughs softly at his joke, “I guess you’re right.” She says, getting the onesie and the sonogram together so they could show them to her moms, before pressing the facetime button on one of her moms’, Dana’s, contact.

“Hi, sweetie! Oh, hi there, Ricky! Carol, c’mere, Nini’s calling!” Dana says, calling her wife into the room, “How have you two been?”

“We’ve been good, mom. School is going great, work is going amazing.. We actually have some news for you guys.” Nini says, taking Ricky’s hand in her own. Carol walks up to where Dana was sitting, sitting next to her.

“Hi, you two!” She says, making Ricky wave shyly, “Why do you look so nervous? Oh my god, are you two engaged?”

Nini’s eyes widen at that, “No, no, not yet. We said we want to wait until after college, remember that?” She says, to which her moms nod.

“Yeah. So, what’s the news?” Carol asks, to which Nini sighs, looking over at Ricky.

“I’m just gonna say it- uh, I’m pregnant. And I’m keeping it. We’re seventeen weeks along, it’s a girl.” Nini says, a small smile on her face. Dana slapped a hand over her mouth and Carol just looked shocked.

“Wow, uh, congratulations, you two.” Dana says, “And here I am saying I’m too young to be a grandma.” She jokes, making Ricky laugh. Carol, on the other hand, still looked completely shocked.

“Ricky, Nini - you two are so young. You’re not even done with school yet! Are you sure this is the right decision?” She asks the two, to which Ricky answers.

“We’ve thought a lot about it and yes. We are sure. Nini and I wanted kids at some point, so both of us were scared but somewhat happy. This was completely up to Nini, I made it very clear that I would support her in whatever decision she made.” Ricky says, squeezing Nini’s hand.

“Alright. Then I support you two. I’m sure you’ll be wonderful parents for our granddaughter.” Carol says, making Nini smile and start to tear up.

“Thank you guys for the support. I don’t know what I would do without you. I love you.” Nini says.

“We love you two. If you need anything - and I mean anything, don’t hesitate to call us, alright? Love you, baby.” Dana says, and they all say their goodbyes before hanging up.

“Well that went well.” Ricky says, “I love you. I’m proud of us, Nini.” He adds.

“I love you too. And I love you, baby girl.” She says, looking down at her tiny, tiny baby bump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!


	7. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M BAAAAAACK!!!

Hi, friends! 

I'm sorry for being so MIA! I am planning to post two or three chapters tonight and tomorrow!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy! Leave your suggestions for upcoming chapters in the comments.


End file.
